Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Full Circle/Act Four
The slipstream travel lasts a few hours and the Valiant exits slipstream and approaches Minos Korva but then a large ship starts firing at the small ship. On the bridge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Colonel Tyson hangs onto the armrests of the chair. Shields are down to 45%, damage to secondary power couplings on decks five and six Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling, Lieutenant Hakim looks at the helm console and reports to the Colonel. I still don't have helm control Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at his console. In engineering several explosions and sparks erupt as Commander Gomez taps her combadge. That last hit took out the starboard nacelle, we're dead in the water, bridge! bridge! Commander Gomez says as she looks at the engineering section as she's trying to get ahold of the bridge. On the bridge another shower of sparks erupt as Sinclair looks at her console. Shields have failed Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Devon turns to the Colonel. We've lost com systems all decks even the external coms are out Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at the Colonel. He looks at him. Get it back now Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Explosions, collapsing superstructure including the central dome. Colonel Tyson gets out of the way just in time. Meanwhile the Intrepid and Klingon fleet are awaiting to hear from the Valiant as the Jumpers from the Valiant return to the ship with survivors. On the bridge Typhuss is pacing about as Thea looks at him. Typhuss stop pacing about you're gonna wear out the deck plating Thea says as she looks at him. He turns to her. This is a mistake, something is wrong I can feel it says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. Will can take care of himself Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not going to do nothing, I have to do something says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. If Will was in trouble he would of called you by now give him a few more hours to asset the situation that's what he told me he learned in the marine academy Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to B'Elanna and asked about the slipstream drive. What's the status of the slipstream drive? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Jen is almost finished with recalibrating the drive B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at Jenkins. Commander Jenkins, set a course for Minos Korva says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She nods and Typhuss gives Will five minutes. I'm giving Will five mintues then we are going after him says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Thea nods and gets worried. I will be in my ready room says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna then gets up from the chair and walks into the ready room.